Lost
by a.kay4444
Summary: Aria is lost in her own little world, conflicted between the man she's with and the man she wants.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Lost_

_Characters: Aria M./ Jason D._

_Summary: Aria is lost in her own little world, conflicted between the man she's with and the man she wants._

_AR: Hey Everyone this is the first story I've wrote so I really appreciate the reviews. I'm only showing this much of the story to see what people think about it so far. If I get reviews saying that people like it I will continue to keep posting. If you guys have a problem with the way I write tell me so I can make it less confusing. My mind works in chaos so this all looks fine to me, but if its not just tell me._

_The light from my windows shine in and pry open my eyes. _

(Aria switches sides, now with her eyes open she drifts into deep thought)

It's Monday, 'great'. How is it that everything has found a way to get worse. Before I had A on my ass and keeping my relationship a secret. Now my parents know about Ezra and I, and ever since they've found out I've been on lock down. To make matters worse Jason is back in town. Ever since Ezra picked me up from Jason's house, Jason hasn't forgiven me for leading him on. Did I lead him on? No! …no…? God everything is so confusing. I told Jason I wasn't available, so why was he so upset when he saw me with Ezra. I know it was wrong of me to use Jason to find out more about Ali's disappearance, but a part of me actually liked spending time with him. Jason made me feel safe, warm, loved… he was everything I wanted Ezra to be with me. I shouldn't say that about Ezra, he's been there for me, and he's been through a lot. He risked his job, his reputation and going to jail every time we met. Now that my parents know about us they're doing everything to try to keep us apart. On top of that I have 3 quizzes and I have to give a presentation in Spanish class about Juan de Onate and his explorations.

(Aria sighs and sits up)

"It's going to be a long day."

**/X/**

Half way through the day and I haven't seen Jason yet. I don't know if I should be happy that I don't have to see the way he looks at me with his sad green eyes, or that I'm upset because I know he's hurt and I can't comfort him. God I just need to stop thinking about anything that doesn't have to do with what I'm doing right now. Okay Aria take a deep breathe everything's going to be okay. Alright what do I have next: mom said she had to tell my something this morning, but never got the chance so I have to figure out what that was all about and then I have to take a Math quiz next block and finish off with my presentation in Spanish. I better go to my locker before I go talk to mom, just to make sure I make it to Math on time.

( On the way to Aria's locker she slightly looks out the window to see Jason talking to Mike in the courtyard, she stops to take a closer look.)

Why is Mike talking to Jason. Whatever Jason is saying must be getting to Mike.

(Mike is looking down, unable to meet Jason's eyes. He's nodding in understanding of what Jason is saying. Jason's face is serious. It looks like he's explaining something to Mike. Jason and Mike share a laugh before parting.)

Wow that was really weird. I wonder what they were talking about. I haven't seen Mike laugh in a long time, and I haven't talked to Jason since… that day. I want to talk to Jason so bad, but I'm afraid if I do I'll just get drawn back into him. I mean look at that face, those muscles, that hair, that smile, that ass- OK this is not helping! I just have to remember I have a boyfriend, his name is Ezra Fitz and we're in love. I have a boyfriend, his name is Ezra Fitz and we're in love. I have a boyfriend, his name is Ezra Fitz and we're in love. There I should be good.

(Aria stops by her locker before heading to Ella's class. Ella's door is open and Aria proceeds in)

BEEP

(aria checks her phone, continuing into Ella's classroom)

**Hey do you want to go get coffee after school?**

**~Hannah~**

"Hey mom what was it that you had to tell me this morning-"

(Aria looks up from her phone to see none other than Jason Dilaurentis turned around looking right at her. Jason with his beautiful sadden green eye looking right into her very soul.)

_That's it! I know it's short, but that's only because this is a sample or a teaser, later chapters will be longer. I hope you guys like it so far, I have a lot of great ideas and I would love to hear your feed back, so please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hey mom what was it that you had to tell me this morning-"

(Aria looks up from her phone to see none other than Jason Dilaurentis turned around looking right at her. Jason with his beautiful sadden green eye looking right into her very soul.)

A thousand words cross Aria's mind but she can only seem to spit out one.

"Jason…" the words softly leaving her lips in a whisper.

"Aria." fighting to speak her name

"Oh hey Aria, I was just talking to Jason here."

"Yeah, I can see that." not once looking away from Jason

"What did you want again?" Ella asked trying to pry Aria's eyes from Jason

"Oh, um… (shaking her head as she withdraws back to Earth) you said you had to tell me something." Aria's attention was on Ella, but Jason looked on.

"Oh yes! I was going to tell you that we're having a dinner party tonight. Just a few friends and neighbors will be over."

"Oh…" Aria awkwardly realizes that Jason is still staring at her.

"You can invite your friend's over too if you want, plus Jason will be there, won't you Jason." Aria meets Jason's eyes like a magnet. Jason takes a deep breathe before breaking the trance.

"Yeah I'll be there." Jason flashes Ella a smile

"Well that's great see Aria you won't be alone!" Jason awkwardly backs away from the desk

"Well, I actually have to go, I'm meeting one of the kids I'm helping. So I guess I'll see you later tonight. Bye Ella, (Jason shifts his body so Aria is now I sight) … Aria (Jason puts on that Dilaurentis fake smile that only Aria can read)"

As Jason leaves the room Aria's eyes follow him out the door like a ghost.

"Is there something else you needed honey?" Aria's eyes jet back to her mother.

"Um no sorry." Aria speeds out the door and in the direction Jason went.

Aria's eyes lock on Jason going down the hallway.

"Jason." Aria stood there waiting for a response but he kept walking

"Jason!" Jason stops to prepare himself. He slowly turns around.

"What do you want Aria?" His voice was low, beaten down.

"I want to talk to you." Aria closes the distance between the two until they are arms length apart.

"Oh about what."

"You know exactly what, the fact that you're mopping around school trying to get me to feel sorry for you!" The words run out of Aria fast and precise.

"Aria I-" Aria cuts him off before he can continue

"Ever since you saw me with Ezra you've been dragging your feat and kicking cans! I told you I wasn't available so why are you trying to act so shocked now? Ezra has been there for me and I owe it to him to be a good girlfriend. When you kissed me, yeah sure it was nice and it made me feel thirteen again and if I didn't have a boyfriend we would have been there all night, but I do have a boyfriend!" Aria was pissed but Jason couldn't help but smile at the words that just came out.

"Oh so I make you feel thirteen" Jason's smile turned Aria's face pink with embarrassment.

"That is irrelevant!"

"Oh I think it's very relevant."

"Did you not get anything else I just said to you!"

"Oh I got more than you wanted me to."

"What are you talking about Jason?" Aria's anger was growing with every sentence Jason said

"Well you kind of just told me that you're only going out with… Ezra (the words bitter in his mouth) because you feel like you owe it to him. Meanwhile I've come along and turned your world upside down, the very thought of being with me drives you crazy. You want to be with me so bad it shakes you to your core, and the fact that you have a boyfriend just makes you want me more. I'm your forbidden fruit Aria. You want to be with me as much as I want to be with you, but your sidelining our relationship over some guy you don't even love."

Aria can't believe what Jason just said. Jason read her very thoughts like an open book. He knows her better than she knows herself. Aria knew every word that Jason said was true, but she never wanted to hear it.

**RINGRING!**

The halls start to clear out. Aria looks up at Jason.

"**I have to go!" Aria runs off to Math before Jason can even say anything. Aria wipes her eyes to see she's been crying. Jason stands in the hallway alone looking out the window, replaying the events that just occurred. Ella, once on looking the fight, heads back into her classroom.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Lost_

_Characters: Aria M./ Jason D._

_Summary: Aria is lost in her own little world, conflicted between the man she's with and the man she wants. _

**AR: Hey everyone I really love the feedback! I love writing Jaria stories, because of your awesome reviews I'm going to keep writing. The first part of this Chapter is going to be told from Ella's side, but it will still revolve around Aria and Jason. I really hope you guys like the story. By the way, I know you guys hate Ezra, I know I do, but you can't really write a Jaria story without him.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

It was a little after 3:00 in the Montgomery house.

"Aria honey can you go ahead and start setting up everything for tonight, I'll be down in a little bit?" Ella's voice carried throughout the house.

"Yeah I got it mom!"

Ella closes the door and walks over to Bryon. Bryon is sitting on the bed with his hand on his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Ella puts her hand on his arm and sits down.

"What am I thinking about? (his voice is sarcastic and exhausted) I'm thinking about how our daughter was seeing her English teacher and how he's still in town."

"Bryon it's going to be okay." Ella rubs her husband's back

"Is it? For all we know she's still seeing the man!" Bryon voice is desperate, his hands shaking in fear.

"Well, (Ella pauses looking for the right words to say) what if, in theory, there was someone else?" Bryon's hands freeze. He turns to face his wife. The fear washed away.

"What do you mean someone else?" Byron eyed his wife in an effort to unlock the backing of her question.

"Well Aria and Jason dropped by my classroom earlier today-"

"Together?"

"No, no they arrived at separate times, but when they saw each other they were like magnets. Jason ended up leaving and a couple seconds later so did Aria."

"I don't understand, what's so weird about that?"

"You had to be there Bryon, you could feel the energy between them."

"Ella they've known each other since they were kids." Bryon looks back down at his hands in a loss of hope.

"Well that's what I thought at first too, but the way Aria dashed out the door made me question it. It gets weirder Byron!" Ella is now passing back and forth.

"Go on." Bryon's voice is drawn out

"I got up to investigate, taking post by my door frame."

"yes…"

"I saw Aria yelling at Jason about Ezra and something about her and Jason kissing." Bryon's head shoots up

"Aria and **Jason **kissing?" dragging out Jason's name in disbelief

"Yes! Then Jason started smiling and started talking like some kind of poet about their relationship."

"relationship?" the words linger on Bryon's lips

"Yes relationship, and then out of nowhere Aria started crying and ran away. I swear Bryon it was like I was watching a soap opera." Ella turns around to see Bryon still looking at his hands.

"Bryon do you know what this means!" Ella's voice is enthusiastically annoying

"no not really." Ella sits back down by her husband and holds his hands.

"this means we have the key to keep Aria away from Ezra." Ella's words are slow and precise. Bryon looks up at his wife.

"Ella, you don't even know if what you heard was right. It could just be all in your head." Bryon looks down on Ella like a puppy.

"I know what I heard Bryon!" Ella jerks away from her husband

"Okay, okay. Jason's coming over tonight right?" Bryon stands up next to his wife and comforts her

"yes…" Ella refuses to look into her husband's eyes.

"Well if what you say is true, we'll be able to pick up on it tonight; and if they do have feelings for each other, we know what to do." Ella looks up at her husband with a soft smile before he kisses her on the cheek.

**/X/**

ARIA POV

_Why are all these people here, do they not realize it's a Monday. All of these pathetic people have nothing better to do, but show up to some lame dinner party on a Monday night. _

(Aria stands in the door way thinking, her mind shifting to Jason)

_God why did I yell at him, he didn't deserve that. Jason is a nice a guy and I went postal on him because he was sad. I'm such a bitch. A guy comes around that totally understands me and loves me for me and I turn him away. Jason just gets me, all of me, if I wanted to hide something from him it would take him two seconds to figure it out. Jason reads me so well that it might as well say "page one" on my forehead. Jason with his smile, his hair, the way he makes me laugh when I'm sad. I know I say that Ezra's been there for me and that I owe it to him, but Jason, Jason is my missing piece. _(Aria's train of thought is cut off by her mother's voice)

"Aria come here for a second!" Aria walks over

"Aria these are the Parkers, they just moved in down the street."

"Hi it's nice to meet you, welcome to the neighborhood!" Aria shook hands with the family, which consisted of Don the father, Jessie the mother and Miranda their daughter. Miranda was a little taller than Aria, she had platinum blonde hair and wore the most god awful outfit Aria had ever seen.

_Dear god where did this girl get her out fit, Sluts R Us? I swear if this girl bends over her boobs and butt are going to pop out! Okay, okay maybe she just came from a party; a really sketchy party where you wake up with a tattoo and you can't remember the last 24 hours. _

"Hi I'm Miranda." she said as she chomped on her gum in an awful valley girl voice.

"Aria why don't you show Miranda around." Aria gave her mom the 'Oh hell no' look.

"please." Ella whispered softly to Aria in hopes that she'll change her mind. Aria couldn't help but give in.

"Fine, right this way." Aria motioned to Miranda

"Whatever." Aria lead Miranda into the kitchen

"And this is the kitchen."

"Listen Ariel, I really don't care." she stood there leaning up against the counter playing with her fried hair.

"It's Aria."

"Same thing."

**DINGDONG**

Aria looks over at the door to see that Jason has arrived. She sighs in contempt, eyeing him up and down. Fact is Jason looked damn good in a suit and not even Ezra could keep her mind from wondering. A small smile grew on Aria's face when Jason looked her way. Aria's bliss was short lived when a familiar voice rang in her ears.

"Oh my god! Who is that!" Miranda ran over to Aria. Aria flinched hopping she wasn't talking about Jason.

"Who?"

"WHO! That sexy blond by the door talking to your mom, that's who!"

"Oh him, yeah that's Jason Dilaurentis." Aria tried to play off the fact the only ten seconds ago she was drooling all over him.

"Is he seeing anyone!" her voice high pitched. The very question made Aria want to hit her right in the face and go all Jerry Springer on her ass yelling 'HE'S MY MAN!', but she knew Jason wouldn't have anything to do with Miranda.

"No I think he's still single." Aria could hear Miranda fixing herself up. She couldn't help but think Miranda's going to need to start all over again if she wants Jason to give her the time of day.

"Hey Aria you know what you should do, you should introduce me to Jason!"

_Oh now she knows my name_

"I don't think you're his type."

"Oh and what is, you!"

_As a matter of fact!_

"I didn't say that, I just think he'll shoot you down."

"Have you seen me, I have guys asking me out everyday. I don't think this Jason guy is any different."

_Having a guy ask you out on a date and having them ask you to have sex are two completely different things._

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you."

Aria slowly walks over to Jason, Miranda following closely on her heels. Jason was in the middle of a conversation but quickly ended it when he caught Aria's eyes. They moved closer and closer, Jason holding his breathe. They finally reached each other. Jason was so blown way by Aria he had a hard time spitting out his words.

"hey Aria." his words were soft. He looked terrified, like he was about to ask her to prom.

"hey Jason, (she smiled at him lovingly) I want you to meet someone."

"ha, wait what." Jason was taken back

"Hi I'm Miranda!" Jason was wide eyed and a look of concern painted his face, he looks to see Aria sneaking away. Before turning around winking and giving him a thumbs up. Jason chuckled to see that Aria just played a prank on him. There was no doubt that anywhere Jason went, Miranda would follow, he would be trying to hide from her all night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay what do you guys think so far! I really appreciate your reviews and I make sure to read all of them, so if you have any input, I would love to hear it! Ezra is probably going to be in chapter 4 or 5 so be prepared, it's going to get really good! I think I'm going to have the first half of Chapter 4 show the end of the dinner party, not sure though.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Lost_

_Characters: Aria M./ Jason D._

_Summary: Aria is lost in her own little world, conflicted between the man she's with and the man she wants. _

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was in Florida and there wasn't any Wi-Fi where we were staying. Just wanted to tell you guys that you're amazing! I love reading all of your feedback, it really keeps me going. I love that there are people actually out there across the world reading my story. Please tell me what you think, I love reading your reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The party has been going on for awhile now, and Aria is slowly regretting her decision to introduce Jason and Miranda. She loved seeing the look on Jason's face whenever she saw him spot Miranda drawing in., but she hated seeing Miranda draped all over him. Miranda really couldn't take a hint, she thought Jason was flirtatiously hiding from her but in reality he would have hid under the couch if no one was looking. Aria overlooked the party, before hearing her mother's voice calling her over. Aria turned around to meet Ella's eye's.

"Aria honey have you seen Jason, I have to ask him for a favor."

Aria was put off by her mother's question. Since when were her mom and Jason so tight? Aria snapped out of her sudden state of shock to turn around and point to where Jason and Miranda were once standing.

"Uh, he was right there a second ago." she turns back to look at her mom. Ella's face was unchanged.

"W-would you like me to go find him?"

Aria was confused as to why her mother was just standing there. Before a look of relief came across Ella's face.

"Would you! Oh thanks honey!" Ella was gone as quick as she had came, which puzzled Aria even more.

Aria turned back to stare at the spot Jason and Miranda had once been. Thoughts swirled in Aria's head, thoughts of Jason, thoughts of Jason with Miranda, and last thoughts of Ezra. The room was spinning and Aria's head was pounding.

Her thoughts conflicting, emotions racing, heart pounding louder and louder until it muffled the rooms noise. A voice pops into her head, her voice.

_You love Ezra, don't you?_

"yes." she whispered to herself

_But you want Jason_

"what are you talking about, we're just friends. No- no- I couldn't"

_Why deny what you know is right. The very thought of seeing Jason with any girl besides you drives you mad. Look at yourself. _

"no."

_Then look over there._

Aria snaps her head to see Miranda holding Jason's hand, as she drags him down the hall and into the guest bedroom. Aria's heart sinks. Her eyes begin to swell up, she fights every fiber in her body not to start crying.

_How did that make you feel… it hurt, didn't it?_

"If Jason wants that kind of girl, then fine he can have her."

_But Aria don't you understand, it's not Miranda that Jason wants… it's you._

The words rush Aria's mind, the thought speeds up her heart. Jason and Aria, Aria and Jason the very thought forces the corners of her mouth to lift.

_Do it._

Aria's smile fades away as she remembers Ezra.

"I can't I have Ezra."

Aria closes her eyes and shields her face.

_Aria, clear your head and remember back to a time before Ezra. Remember how free you were, how even in your best efforts you found yourself drawn back to the DiLaurentis house. It wasn't Allison that kept you there… but Jason. Allison was the piece that drew you two closer. Once she was gone, so was Jason. Even when you were in Iceland your mind drifted back to him. When you finally returned back to Rosewood all you could think about was the boy with green eyes; and in an effort to keep sane you played around with a young black haired boy in a bar. Don't you see Aria, Ezra was never the one you wanted… it was Jason._

Aria's eyes flutter open, she takes a deep breathe and looks over to the door Jason and Miranda just entered. She takes a sip from her drink and confidentially walks over to the door. She stops to hear Jason yelling at Miranda.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Jason's muffled cry can be heard through the door

"No please I love you!"

"YOU'RE FREAKING CRAZY!"

Aria pushes open the door to see Miranda sitting on top of Jason. She then looks at Jason, his tie had been pulled off and several of his shirt buttons undone. Aria's eyes linger up his body to see both of his hands tied to the headboard. One hand tied up with his belt, and the other with his tie. Miranda turns around and gives Aria a look of disgust.

"This room is being used, so you can go ahead and leave." Miranda held the dirty look

Aria looked back at Jason to see him mouth 'HELP ME'. Aria looks back at Miranda and starts to walk towards the two.

"HELLO! What are you brain-dead or something-" Miranda was silenced by a thunderous SLAP, which through her onto the floor. Miranda jumps back to her feet and runs out of the room crying. Aria got on the bed and began to untie Jason, straddling him in the process. Once untied Aria rolled off of him and helped him up. She turned around making sure not to look into his deep emerald green eyes, and draped his tie around his neck. Her hands moved swiftly, making sure the not was pristine. She grabbed his belt and wrapped it around him, not missing one loop. She couldn't help but breathe in his cologne, his scent was unique and could be only identified as his. It spun her head around. She tightened the belt and looked up at his sex hair. She ran her hands through it making sure every piece was in place.

Jason stood there staring at Aria while she put him back together. She was everything he wanted. He had fallen for her the second he saw her all those years ago, but never would allow himself to have her. He wanted the best for Aria, and at that time he was the furthest thing from that. Aria deserved a man and he was a boy. He went away to better himself in the hopes that one day she would see him, really see him. He was no longer a boy but a man, and he was the man for her. She finished putting him back together and their eyes met.

"thank you." the words softly leaving his lips

"Well it was kind of my fault, I mean I did introduce you two." Aria looks down at her feet. Jason reaches out his hand and lifts her chin up to meet his eyes once more.

"Aria."

Jason holds the gaze and slowly moves his head in to meet the lips he's been yearning for. Softly their lips collide in a passion unspoken. Jason moves in closer, cupping his hand around Aria's cheek and rapping his free arm around her waist. Aria slowly slides her hands up Jason's chiseled body before resting them around his neck. Aria breaks the kiss and looks into Jason's eyes.

"Jason, do you still want to be with me?" A smile grows on Jason's face

"Aria you are and forever will be the only girl for me." Aria couldn't help but blush

"Jason, we can't tell anybody about us right now." Jason is confused and offended by Aria's statement.

"And why is that exactly!"

"Calm down, it's not because I don't want to be seen with you. We can't tell anybody right now because I'm still technically going out with Ezra. People talk around here and I want to be the one to tell him about us." Jason is looking down thinking about the whole situation. He looks back up to meet hazel eyes.

"Okay Aria. I won't tell anybody, as long as you promise me you're going to break up with Ezra. I'm going to give you until Friday, any later and I'll tell him myself." Aria couldn't help but laugh

"Okay, I promise. Now come on my mom is looking for you." Aria and Jason both leave the room. Ella curiously watches as the two exit the guestroom, Jason fixing his tie and Aria her dress.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what did you guys think! Love it or Hate it please just review it! I'm open for some constructive criticism, just don't eat me alive. Thank you to everyone that has added my story to their favorites, you guys are awesome! :p<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Lost_

_Characters: Aria M./ Jason D._

_Summary: Aria is lost in her own little world, conflicted between the man she's with and the man she wants. _

**A/N: I love reading everyone's reviews about my story, it really inspires me to continue. A lot of you have been asking for a drunk scene with Aria and Jason, just letting you know that it will happen. The drunk scene probably won't happen until after Chapter 6, but who knows.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

Beep beep beep

Aria reaches over to turn off the alarm, awakening her from slumber. Thoughts of the dinner party rush into her head, the corners of her mouth powerless to Jason's smile. She thought out her day, what path she should take to her classes just to see him. Jason, Jason…the sound of his name made her knees weak, her heart flutter, and her temperature rise. Being with Jason was the happiest she had ever been in her whole life. Aria sprung from her bed, prancing over to her closet. She shuffled in her closet until she settled on a beautiful mint spotted chiffon dress adorned with ruffle detail (**A/N: hard to describe here's the link ****.com/mint_spot_chiffon_dress/thing?id=36078507** ) under a fitted black leather jacket, and a pair of gray high heel wedged sandals to go with it.

**xXx**

The bell rang, releasing first period. Aria made her way down the now flooded hallway, spotting Hannah in the midst. Before heading over Aria took a moment to clear her mind of all things Jason related, which was pretty much everything. She took a deep breath and proceeded toward the blonde.

"Hey Aria!" Hannah said with a shinning smile

"Hey Hannah." Aria's words were monotone, her voice almost a whisper.

"Eww what's wrong with you."

_Shit! I played down my giddiness too much! Now she's going to probably ask me about Ezra! Okay, okay um I need a cover._

"Sorry I'm just uh- tired, you know, party last night."

_Aria shut your mouth! God now she's going to ask you about Jason instead!_

"Oh, that makes sense. So who all went?" Hannah just stood there with a soft look on her face waiting for Aria's response.

"Oh, you know, people. I don't really want to talk about it anymore, it was just too boring." Aria frantically tired to pull away from where this conversation was going to go. The girls slowly started to make their way down the hallway.

"So has A texted you recently?" Hannah's expression was the same, but Aria's was of shock.

"Surprisingly no. I haven't heard from A in awhile."

"Maybe A decided to stop texting us." Aria and Hannah looked at each other and broke into sudden laughter. "Yeah right." Aria and Hannah softly chuckle. Aria and Hannah's eyes return to see Jason walking towards them while conversing with one of his kids. Jason spots the two girls, and dismisses the student. Aria and Jason's eyes locked. Jason can't help but smile, when approaching slowly.

"Hannah." his eyes drift lovingly back to Aria.

"Aria…" the sound of her name leaving his lips make her knees go weak, and throat to dry. Hannah looks at Aria with the 'aren't you going to say something' look. Aria saw it but she didn't care, her and Jason were in their own little world.

"Hi Jason, is there something you wanted!" Hannah jumped back in and broke the two's trance. Jason looks over at Hannah.

"No, I just wanted to see how you guys are." Jason's focus is pulled back to Aria.

"We're fine, we were just heading to class actually." Aria's voice was soft, lost in an emerald sea.

"Oh, well I guess I better let you guys go then. I'll see you later." Jason exited whisking past Aria so close she could smell his cologne in the breeze.

"What the hell was that Aria!" Hannah had a delighted smile on her face.

"what was what?" Aria tried to play it cool again.

"All of that with Jason. Oh my god you're hooking up with him! I knew it would happen someday." Hannah face held a permanent smile.

"Hold on! First off I'm not 'hooking' up with Jason, he was tied up to the headboard in the guestroom about to get rapped, and I helped him. Secondly what do you mean you knew 'it' would happen someday." Aria stopped Hannah strait in her path.

"Wait so you walked in on Jason… tied to a headboard… about to get rapped. What did you help him with exactly." Hannah winks at Aria

"Funny, but no, I knocked the chick off and untied him." Aria's face is stone cold

"Wow if these are your 'boring' parties, I want to see what it's like when the Montgomery's throw down!" Hannah laughs

"hilarious, you still haven't answered my question about what you meant when you said 'you knew it would happen someday'."

"Even when we were kids Aria, you used to sneak off to go talk to him all the time, we all knew it. To bad you're not getting with that, that boy is F-I-N-E fine."

"I used to go talk to him because no one else would, and Allie would always mess with him."

"Okay, if you say so." Hannah playfully walks away

"Yeah I do say so!" Aria briskly walks onto her second period.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so how do you guys like it so far? I know this chapter is kind of short, but my internet keeps going out so I'm uploading what I have so far. Next chapter is going to be AMAZING, I promise. I love to hear you feed back so please do review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Lost_

_Characters: Aria M./ Jason D._

_Summary: Aria is lost in her own little world, conflicted between the man she's with and the man she wants. _

_A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm planning on writing a drunk scene next chapter or so with Aria and Jason. I love to hear your reviews so keep them coming! _

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

All Aria could think about was Jason. She worried that Hannah would a big deal out of it and the A would find out about her adultery. Aria loved Jason, and she wanted to be with him, but not until she broke up with Ezra. She had everything she was going to say planned out, but felt it would be better to talk to him alone tomorrow. Ezra had told Aria for weeks that he was giving a speech today, that's one of the reasons they've been so distant. Every time Aria would visit Ezra he would shoo her away, even after she said she would help. With the stress of the speech and Aria breaking up with him, he might just loose it. Aria's train of thought is halted by the lunch bell. Students flood into the lunch room and the girls meet up at their usual spot. They gossip about the latest fashion, cruel teachers, and A.

"You guys Jason is looking right at us!" Emily's face turns fierce with fear. The girls all turn to see Jason DiLaurentis leaning against a wall, staring right at them. Aria flashes him a smile, and the corner of his mouth curls.

"I wonder what he wants?" asked Spencer with a puzzled look on her face. Hannah eminently turns around and winks at Aria mouthing 'Get it!', forcing red across Aria's face. She looks away in embarrassment, hoping to cool the red. When she looks back Jason is gone, Spencer turns back around.

"Oh well." Spencer goes on eating her lunch.

"Oh well? Jason is really creepy and all you have to say is oh well." Emily's frustration seeps into her words.

"Jason isn't a bad guy Emily, he's just misunderstood." Spencer shocked everyone at the table.

"Before we thought he might be A and now you're backing him up! Can you guys believe this?" Emily looks over at Aria and Hannah for some support, but none is found. "You guys are on his side to, why?"

"Because Jason is actually really nice, and sweet, and caring." Aria looks down remembering old times with him. A small laugh slips out picturing him tied to the bed. This just confuses Emily even more.

"Emm, you should just get to know him first he's really not that bad." Hannah says distracting Emily from Aria.

**BEEP!**

Aria looks down at her phone to see one new message.

**Hey can you meet in the courtyard?**

**~Jason~**

A small smile appears on her face. She quickly replies back.

"Who was that from?" Hannah says in a playful tone.

"Oh just my mom, asking me to stop by her room." Aria gets up and walks away.

**BEEP!**

**Tell Jason I say hi**

**~Hannah~ **

Aria turns around to see Hannah giving her a thumbs up. She couldn't help but laugh at her friend. When it came to love, there wasn't hiding anything from Hannah. Aria made her way outside, trying to keep her head clear on the way. She opened the door, and there sat Jason. He hadn't seen her yet, so she took this time to really take him in. He was beautiful. His hair was disheveled, and his shirt was tight, outlining every muscle. Aria bit her lip, thinking about the day on the basketball court and how good he looked with his shirt off. Jason finally looks up and sets his eyes on Aria. A bright smile grows on his face as she shortens the distance. She sits down and looks at Jason.

"So whats up?"

"Nothing much really, I just wanted to see you, is that so wrong?" Jason smirked

"It is when I have a boyfriend." Jason's smile washes away

"When are you going to tell him about us? It's getting hard for me."

"It's getting hard for you?" Aria chuckles.

"I haven't had as much practice as you. It's hard for me to see you in the halls and not think about us. I want to be able to walk over and kiss you, just because I can. I want to be able to hold your hand, and walk you to class. I want to be introduced to your family, not as Allison's brother, but Aria's boyfriend. I want to be able to go on a real date with you. Aria I want you." Aria is lost in Jason's eyes with a look of want across her face. Jason reaches up and cups Aria's face, slowly moving in. Softly there lips meet, the kiss deepens.

"Someone might see us." the whisper leaves her lips and onto his as they passionately exchange in a flurry of kisses.

"Let them." Aria's eye's roll over white. Aria finally breaks the kiss, running her hand through Jason's hair.

"You won't have to wait much longer, I telling Ezra tomorrow. Then you can have as much of me as you want." Aria places a small peck on his lips.

**RING!RING!**

xXx

Aria headed straight home after school, she had promised her mom that she would help plant some flowers in the backyard. She pulled into the empty driveway, and proceeded inside. She assumed Mike was home after seeing his book bag thrown on the floor. On the kitchen counter there laid a note.

**Went out for more soil**

**- Mom **

Aria didn't mind, it just gave her more free time to finish her homework. She went up to her room and changed into more comfortable clothes to do homework and planting in. She settled on a pair of Soffe's and a tank.

**DINGDONG!**

Aria descended back down the stairs, joyfully trotting to the door. She opens the door to see Jason dressed in a tight gray tank and shorts.

"Hey what are you doing here?" A smile paints her face, her eye drift down and see a pair of work gloves in his hand.

"Last night your mom asked me for a favor, so here I am." the corners of his mouth lift.

"Well, come on in." She pulls the door open, and heads for the kitchen, Jason closely behind.

"So are your parents home?" A devilish smile grows on his face

"No, but Mike is, so don't get any ideas."

"What makes you say that." The smile plastered on the face

"Well, the fact that you're a boy and you just asked me if my parents were home." Aria and Jason are locked on each other.

"Not even a little kiss?" Jason moves in closer pulling Aria into him.

"My mom is going to bust through that door any minute and you're going to get us both in trouble." Aria chuckles and pulls away from his embrace.

"Ugh, fine."

"Come on I'll show you outside." The two walk so close their hand brush up against each other. Aria directs him to the piles of soil already lying out.

**DINGDONG!**

Aria looks back at the house, then back at Jason. She tells him to go ahead and start opening the bags and dumping them out. Aria runs back inside and opens the door. Pure fear and terror jump across her face as it turns pale white.

"Ezra… what are you doing here." the words barely leaving her lips.

"WHERE IS HE!" Ezra pushes Aria out of the door way and runs inside.

"WHERE'S WHO? Ezra. EZRA!" Ezra turns around and grabs Aria by the arm

"WHO? WHO! JASON! I GOT PHOTOS SENT TO ME OF YOU AND JASON MAKING OUT AT SCHOOL!"

"Ezra I was going to tell you."

"WELL IT'S TOO LATE NOW! DO YOU EVEN FEEL SORRY?"

"…no…" Aria looks down unable to meet Ezra's eyes

"NO!"

Aria yanks back her arm "No I'm not sorry, I love Jason. I wasn't going to tell you in hopes that you would forgive me and take me back, I was going to tell you because it's over between us and I'm moving on."

"Just like that, Aria, really. I told you how important my speech was to me and 10 minutes before I have to give it I get an 'anonymous' email with all of these photos! I was so pissed that fucked up my speech so bad that I'm probably going to get fired!"

"None of that is my problem, I was going to wait until tomorrow, but it's not my fault that you got an email with all of those photos, and that you fucked up your speech."

"No but it was you who couldn't keep her legs closed!"

"Hey is everything okay in here, I heard some yelling" Aria and Ezra both look at the door to see Jason standing right in the doorframe. He had wished he looked inside before he said anything because right across from him was Ezra giving him a murderous look.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ezra charges Jason, tackling him out the door and down to the ground. Aria runs outside yelling at Ezra to get off of Jason. Jason blocked and dodged every punch Ezra dealt before landing a right hook in Ezra's eye. The force of the punch knocking Ezra off him. Once free he stood up.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Jason starts to head back to the door

"NO!" again Ezra tries to tackle Jason, but with no luck this time. Jason turns around, catching Ezra's flailing body, and throws him on the ground.

Ezra rolled on the ground in agony, while Jason stood above him staring.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!" In busts Ella frantic and confused.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? I would love to hear your feed back! :)<p> 


End file.
